Blackmailer
by cinderella9056
Summary: Alcazar faked Robin's murder two years ago so he could have her all to himself telling her she had a sickness and she would lose her memories. When she figures out what he is doing and takes steps to prevent it. Will he lose her? Will Sonny and Jason help her to get away from him? How far will Jason go to protect her? How will everyone react having Robin home again. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

BLACKMAILER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N takes place in 2002/2003

CHAPTER ONE

Luis Alcazar watched Robin sleep and knew the moment he saw her he wanted her for all time so he had told her she was sick not with HIV although she had that but he told her she had a disease that would make her sick and make her go insane eventually. That he had evidence against her old boyfriend that he shot and killed a judge and dumped his body and where the body was and if she didn't stay with him he would have him arrested for murder. He promised that no one would ever know she was among the living. He had faked her death in Paris two months after she had returned to Paris so he could have her all to himself. She sometimes had visions of Jason and she would wonder what he was doing now Luis hated when she said anyone's name but his. When she talked about Jason he would remind her that he broke her heart and her spirit. She had vague memories thanks to Luis and his pills that were to keep her thinking she was sick and she couldn't remember all of her life before Luis but he told her, she wouldn't want to be a burden to her family and she believed him. When asked where she had lived before Paris she would say she didn't know but he suspected she knew but just wasn't telling him where this Jason was and her hometown was at. He knew where she had lived Port Charles, New York. He knew she wasn't very happy at sea and he had some business to handle in Port Charles. The Corinthos-Morgan mob had destroyed his shipment of cocaine and that was worth millions of dollars. He wanted an explanation. He wanted their heads on a platter is what he really wanted.

So he had his crew set sail for America New York Port Charles and Robin secretly smiled. She had figured out that Luis had deceived her about this mysterious illness she supposedly had and now that he was going to her hometown she would be able to get help there to leave Luis. It had to be done right and she was going to need protection from Luis. She hoped that Sonny and Jason got over their being mad at her, she needed their protection, now more than she ever had.

They pulled up to the dock of Port Charles and Luis watched Robin, Robin was home and she knew it and to Luis was surprised that she smiled, she hadn't smiled in months. Maybe they would stay a few days so Robin could go shopping, go to the museums and stuff like that. Luis knew that this was her hometown but he wasn't worried. She was under his control with the pills she had no memories of this town that he knew of anyway. He didn't know she had been deceiving him for a couple of months.

Luis arranges a meeting with Corinthos and Morgan at a warehouse on the docks that they owned which was an hour away. Luis tells Robin he has business to attend to with some associates and for her to go shopping or to a museum or something that she wanted to do and he would call her when business was over. He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to the waiting limo and got in confident she had no memory of this town or the people in it. Robin told her bodyguard to go get her sunglasses that she had forgotten in her suite and he went to do her bidding and she went over to the limo and like planned the trunk was open and she climbed in. The driver of the limo smiled when he realized she was in and so he took off. He drove to the warehouse and the driver got out of the limo and stumbled and fell before he got to the door to open it and Alcazar's attention was on him as was the two guards that was with Alcazar and Robin was able to sneak away and hide and when he saw her disappear he got up and said "it hurts a little but nothing major. Corinthos and Morgan are waiting." So the four men walk into the warehouse and is shocked to see the man that his Robin had a picture of that he had ripped up and boy had she been mad, but it was the same man. "Is your name Jason by any chance?"

"Yes, it is why?"

"Fucking holy shit. Where is she?" Luis hollers.

Corinthos and Morgan are stunned, they don't know what is going on.

"Right here darling," Robin said as she walked out of the shadows.

"Robin?" Jason asked. He had suffered thinking that she was dead and the last words he said to her was in anger and hurt which he didn't mean.

"Yes, Luis here drugged me and kept me from coming home by blackmailing me with a video of you Jason, killing someone, so I stayed with a monster for almost two years."

"IF you need help you have it Sweetheart." Sonny said meaning it and Robin knew it.

"Thank you, Sonny I hope you mean that because after what I am about to do I will need it. I found the disk you had on Jason and all I was waiting for was for you to dock the yacht and I would leave you and the hell you have put me through so there is nothing left to say. I will not be returning to the yacht or you ever again. I hate you Luis and I want you to stay away from me or I will kill you. Make no mistake I will kill you. I hate you Luis don't come near me again. Leave Port Charles or I will have my uncle arrest you for kidnapping me and lying to me and giving me drugs that made me sick and could have jeopardized my HIV+ status. Goodbye Luis. I never want to see you again."

"NO! You are mine, you have been mine for almost two years, you come to me now and I will forgive you and if you don't I will have to punish you when you do come home."

"You will never touch me again, I have the only copy of Jason and what he did so go to hell." Robin walks over to Jason and Sonny and the three of them and their bodyguards walk out of the warehouse with Luis trying to get to Robin. He yells at Robin "I will have you back, I will not leave until you come home to me where you belong Robin."

"Go to hell, Luis." Robin calls out and continues walking.

They get in the limo and Sonny and Jason are not quite sure what to say. "He blackmailed you to be with him with a tape proving that I killed someone?" Jason asked stunned by what he had learned and the fact that Robin was alive. She had sacrificed herself for him.

"Yes, that is what he used this tape that needs to be destroyed before someone else sees it."

"Give it to me." Jason said to Robin. She hands him the tape and he breaks it in two and breaks each piece in two again.

"NO more blackmail. I am finally free."

"Thank you, Robin but why did you do it?" Jason asked.

"Just because you stopped loving me when I told AJ about Michael didn't mean I stopped loving you. I did it because I loved you and couldn't stand for you to go to prison when I could stop it and I could, so I did."

"I didn't stop loving you when you told AJ. I know I said I did but you are not that easy to get over. I was angry at you, yes, but that didn't mean I stopped loving you."

"My uncle said you got with Carly fast too fast after I left, he told me you had to have been cheating on me with her before I left." She said holding back the tears.

"I kind of was letting Carly in more but she slept with Sonny and I left for a few months and came back and I realized during the time away I didn't love Carly I was trying to replace you and I couldn't but I tried with Liz, she was petite and dark hair like you but I didn't sleep with her or Carly to be honest I haven't been with anyone since you left. Can you say the same?"

"Yes, I can. Luis wanted me but I couldn't bring myself to sleep with him, he wasn't you and he never was going to be and he knew it."

"Sweetheart we need to talk business and about the Alcazars' they run drugs and guns and other nasty things. He deals with mob heads and he will go to the Five Families and Associates and try to get us from protecting you to stop that from happening we need to get you Robin declared alive and you and Jason married. It's the only way to keep Robin out of Alcazars' clutches and him forcing her to return to him is if you and Jason announce your engagement and get married within a few weeks, I will insist on you two having that much time to plan a decent wedding. A wedding of Robin's dreams and any help you need you will have planning the wedding. I will hire a wedding planner to help you if you want."

"Jason, what do you want to do? Are you willing to marry me, you know the rules of this type of marriage that there is no divorce or annulment that you and I have to stay married. Are you willing to do this?"

Let me know what you think in a review! If there is a story you want updated let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

BLACKMAILER

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N takes place in 2002/2003

I am not using a beta reader so all mistakes are mine

CHAPTER TWO

Jason looked at Robin "You are alive. I definitely will marry you. I just can't believe it's really you. I felt that you were alive but everyone including Mac, oh god, Mac we need to tell him immediately. I felt you but no one believed me."

"How is my uncle?" Robin asked wanting information on her family. "And Felicia and the girls."

"Your uncle and Felicia are getting a divorce, she slept with Luke."

"Luke? Oh my god, Luke?"

"Yes, Felicia? slept with Luke. I got married," Sonny said and prepares for Robin's reaction, "to Carly."

"What? What the hell were you thinking, Sonny?"

"I will tell you the truth, I slept with Carly to show Jason what kind of woman she was but I got her pregnant, so I married her, now I well, Robin, and I love her. She isn't manipulative with me anymore and Michael is my son now."

"Oh my god. How am I supposed to feel about this?"

"I was hoping that you would be happy that I am happy."

"If you are happy I am happy for you but I don't like your choice of wife and I'm not going to pretend I do."

"Let's get back to Mac and our wedding, when do you want to get married?"

"Jason, I don't know I have to be declared alive first after that we will decide when we want to get married and Mac I need to see him."

"I'll call Mac for you once we are in the penthouse." Jason tells her. "I want you safe first."

"I know this has to have sent you reeling going to a meeting and finding out I'm alive."

"What happened Robin? How did you end up on that yacht with Luis Alcazar?" Sonny asked.

"I'm not sure. I'll explain later what I do remember about the time I met Luis Alcazar and his damn pills."

"Your protocol, have you been on it?"

"Yes, he kept me supplied with that thankfully but he also had me on these pills to make me forget everything else and everyone else. I didn't forget everyone. I have so many people I want to see starting with Mac and the girls. I can't believe Felicia would cheat on Uncle Mac and with Luke of all people. Two years everything has changed, hasn't it?"

"Yes a lot has changed. You will learn about the changes and adapt to them." Sonny said. "We are just glad that you are alive."

"So you married Carly of all people. Jason, how do you feel about that?"

"I'm happy for them. Carly and Sonny are my family along with Michael."

"Carly and you are still friends?" Robin asked warily.

"Yes, Sonny and Carly are my best friends."

"One big happy family, huh?"

"Yes, Robin. Jason is my best friend and Carly's we put the past behind us."

"What did Carly have? Baby wise, girl or boy?"

"She miscarried AJ and her were arguing about Michael and AJ shoved her down the steps and she miscarried."

"Oh, Sonny I am so sorry."

"It was hard on Carly and me, but we are trying to have a baby now. I am glad his or her aunt came home alive."

The car stops and Johnny gets out of the driver's seat and opens the door and Sonny gets out and Jason gets out and helps Robin out of the limo.

They walk to the elevator and take it up to the top floor and Jason tells Robin, "This penthouse here 2 is ours now you can decorate it any way you want. I let Carly decorate it which made her happy since I have been sad since you died and the last words I said to you was hurtful which almost killed me when I heard the news of your 'death' and thought the last words that you heard from me was my anger talking and not my heart. I let my anger talk for me that night and I am so very sorry for what I said it was not how I felt I was just angry and let that speak for me and I am so very sorry for that. Please forgive me?" They walk into penthouse 2.

"You are forgiven. I know you and I know you were angry and I hope I know you well enough to know you would have eventually shown up in Paris. I was waiting for you to come after me and I was out on a friends' yacht when I fell overboard the reason they couldn't find me is Luis pulled me aboard and I guess decided to keep me and he left the area at high speeds for a yacht anyway and when I woke up a doctor was there in a small hospital and told me they tested my blood and found out I was HIV+ and that there was a disease in my blood that would make me go insane and I told them I would be returning to Port Charles, New York to be with my family and neither Luis or the doctor argued with me but two days later Luis brought in a video tape of Jason killing someone and Luis blackmailed me to stay with him. So I did but I wouldn't let him have me voluntarily and thankfully he didn't want to force himself on me so I was safe that way but he started putting these pills in with my other ones and slowly I was losing my memories but I had this picture of Jason and Luis got mad at me looking at it and he tore it up the one time he saw me looking at it boy was I mad at him and I think I even hit him for tearing it up. About two months ago I stopped taking the extra pill and no one knew that but me and I got all my memories back but he still had that tape and I knew it would be in his office so I started searching his office and found it he didn't know I knew where it was and when he decided to come to Port Charles I decided to get free of him and today when he went to meet with you I grabbed the tape and stowed away with help in his car trunk and got out and hid while he went in to see you for destroying his drugs. I hated that about him I think more than anything except keeping me away from my family and friends. I hate him and never want to see him or hear from him again. I know that is too much to ask, but I do hate him for keeping me away for two years and stealing my memories for a lot of that time."

"You are not the only one who hates him. I hate him for making us believe you were dead for all that time. You were alone and needed our help and we couldn't help you because we thought you were dead. I'm sorry you had to live with him that long. He didn't hurt you though did he?"

"Yes he would hit me sometimes in the beginning but he didn't like getting hit back so he gave that up when I told him if he ever laid his hands upon me again I would cheerfully kill him and he understood I meant that and didn't touch me again."

"I think we should call Mac, now and let you tell him what happened to you. I won't tell him you're alive until he gets here and can see it for himself."

"I agree, I want to see Uncle Mac."

Sonny picks up the phone and calls Mac and tells him it is urgent that he see him at Jason's penthouse now. Mac agrees to come and says he will be there within a few minutes.

Robin starts pacing and Jason pulls Robin down on his lap and kisses her passionately. Mac knocks at the door while they are kissing and Sonny answers the door and Mac sees Jason kissing someone and ignores them and asks Sonny, "What did you want Corinthos?"

Jason and Robin stop kissing and Sonny tells Mac to turn around and he will see what Sonny wanted. Mac turns around and sees Robin for the first time in two years. She is not dead. Mac starts crying seeing his niece alive for the first time and Robin runs to him and he hugs her for the first time in a very long time, two years to be exact. They hug and laugh which draws the attention of Carly who is shocked to see Robin alive but seeing the looks on Sonny and Jason's smiling face Carly decides that she would try with Robin which she never did before and Sonny sees her and walks over and hugs her.

"She's alive. Robin's alive. My baby is alive and I am holding her in my arms." Mac starts crying harder and Robin and him are so thankful for this moment. Soon they would have to discuss how to keep Robin away from Luis.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please Review and if there is a story you want to see updated please tell me what story.


End file.
